Unconditional
by Jujuba L
Summary: Amor e ódio são sentimentos complicados. Prata no II Challenge Harry Potter, do fórum 6v


**Declaimer: **O universo de Harry Potter não me pertence, mas a fic é toda minha. Prata no II Challenge Harry Potter, do fórum 6v.

* * *

Família sempre foi uma coisa irrelevante para Harry.

Desde pequeno, o garoto era bombardeado por gente que queria forçá-lo a amar e se importar com sua família, forçá-lo a considerá-la a coisa mais importante do mundo.

Na escola, a professora, os colegas e as centenas de cartõezinhos que ele desenhava durante o ano; Em casa, seus tios o repreendendo por não ser suficientemente grato por eles o terem deixado ficar na Rua dos Alfeneiros.

Somado a isso, o conceito (que o planeta inteiro parecia compartilhar) que dizia que as crianças deveriam ser bondosas, obedientes, inteligentes e comunicativas. E que deveriam amar a família acima que qualquer outra coisa.

Por bons anos, Harry se culpou por não amar seus tios e seu primo como todos os outros garotos da sua idade. Mas isso foi antes de ele descobrir o que a palavra _realmente _significava.

Família não significava compartilhar o sangue com alguém, muito pelo contrário; Os melhores familiares que você poderia encontrar eram pessoas com o DNA completamente diferente do seu.

Família era um estado de espírito: Ser parente de alguém era compartilhar afeição, preocupação, medo, intimidade, confiança, experiência, suor e lágrimas com essa pessoa; Era perder o sono por problemas que não te afetariam diretamente, se preocupar com uma pessoa mesmo quando ela própria não se preocupa, poder confiar de olhos fechados.

Resumidamente, família era poder desenvolver amor incondicional sem medo de ser ferido.

Amor incondicional era outra coisa irrelevante para Harry, simplesmente porque ele tinha certeza que isso não existia. Como alguém poderia nutrir um amor imperturbável, indestrutível, por outra pessoa? Como um sentimento, ainda mais um tão frágil quanto o amor, poderia sobreviver a erros e coisas mal resolvidas sem se modificar, sem se enfraquecer?

Ainda mais em dias como os de hoje, em que as pessoas _criavam _motivos para odiar umas as outras. O ódio sim, era um sentimento que podia ser incondicional; Era muito mais fácil ver uma ofensa em algo que uma pessoa disse do que engolir o próprio orgulho e arrumar um motivo para quebrar aquela corrente de antipatia.

Mas Harry foi obrigado a rever seus conceitos depois que entrou para Hogwarts.

Ali, ele encontrou pessoas por quem se sacrificaria sem nem hesitar e sabia que poderia esperar o mesmo. Eram pessoas por quem Harry estava disposto a ignorar palavras e atos errôneos, pessoas que ele sabia que estariam lá, lutando ao lado dele, mesmo que a situação fosse tão torta que fosse impossível de ser resolvida.

Fora na escola que Harry conseguira, também, quebrar uma corrente de ódio; Três pequenos gestos, vindos de ambas as partes, tinham desmanchado sete anos de hostilidades como se essa fosse uma quantidade insignificante de tempo.

E ainda havia a guerra: Harry tinha visto alianças _fortes_ serem formadas por pessoas praticamente desconhecidas até então, de ambos os lados; Tinha visto um brotinho de tolerância nascer entre pessoas que haviam se odiado por praticamente 18 anos.

- Harry? Você ainda está aqui? – a voz de Hermione chegou aos seus ouvidos e ele olhou para ela, um pouco assustado. Os dois tinham sido convidados a almoçar na Toca e nesse momento se encontravam na cozinha, Hermione lavando a louça e Harry secando. O garoto percebeu que estava secando o mesmo prato pela décima vez e o pois em cima da bancada rapidamente.

Ele analizou seu rosto por um minuto, em silêncio.

- Hm... Harry?

- Eu gosto de você como uma irmã, sabia?

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa com a brusca demonstração de afeto, e depois sorriu, agarrando a _mão _livre dele.

- Você sabe que é assim para mim também.

Harry retribuiu o sorriso, chegando a conclusão de que amor e ódio podiam _sim _evoluir para o status de sentimento incondicional, só dependia de qual deles você decidisse seguir.

* * *

Se gostou, mande um review para aumentar o meu ego; se não gostou, pode me xingar, eu deixo 


End file.
